


The End of the World as We Know It

by AceFiction



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Harems, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFiction/pseuds/AceFiction
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic society, young Nathan O'Brien is guided by a T-X unit (Terminator 3). Designed and sent from the past to service his every need, she acts as a loyal companion and sexual release as he navigates a coming-of-age in a world after the end of the world. In doing so, Nathan acquires a harem of busty beauties, all derived from other fictional worlds.





	The End of the World as We Know It

**Author's Note:**

> The following work is a piece of erotic fiction, commissioned by The Pitt. All characters depicted are above the age of majority, even if stated otherwise. This was a commission piece. If you like what you're reading and wish to commission something tailored to your own tastes, you can contact me at acefictionsmut@gmail.com!

Officer Dick Barnes sat comfortably in his patrol car. It was a quiet night, with no sign of suspicious persons anywhere on his watch. He cruised down an empty road adjacent to the old steel mill, the mostly likely site for criminal activity in the area. Pulling up beneath a flickering streetlight, he peered into the pitch-black space between the hulking masses of brick and metal. As his vision honed in on what appeared to be movement inside the deep blackness, a flash of light blinded him. Yelling as he shielded his eyes, the blue burst swelled to a peak before disappearing. Dick was left blinded for a moment, struggling to regain his vision beneath the burst streetlight. As he stared blankly at his steering wheel, she approached the driver’s side of his car. Dick had just enough time to notice the body take shape beside him.

“E-excuse me ma’am,” he sighed, squinting at her body. She was naked, but his brain had not yet figured that out. “I’m sorry, miss, did you see what caused that… that -” 

Dick was silent. He was dead and she was wearing his uniform. She roughly pushed his body aside as she manned the driver’s seat, and pulled away. She cruised down the empty street, no sign of suspicious persons anywhere.

*****

Nathan O’Brien sat abject in bed. Dad had tried to strike him again after dinner. It wasn’t worth fighting back - maybe he could overpower the old bastard at this stage, but then he’d get it worse later on. Dad owned a gun. All that could be done was all that could ever be done: retreat to bed, stay up all night screaming silently. He could look around the darkness, knowing every inch of the room around which he had stormed endlessly on nights such as this. One day, he knew, he would escape. Whatever it meant, and whatever it took, he would escape this place.

It was then that he heard muffled voices downstairs. Through the wood panel flooring of his room, he could hear that edged voice of his father. No matter where in the world or when, he could always recognise that bitter, standoffish growl. But it was paired with something different: a series of ice-cold responses that seemed to stoke the fire of the old man. Listening closely, it seemed to Nathan that his father’s voice was getting bigger as this woman’s words made him smaller. Just as his father’s voice reached a peak, and Nathan felt his body’s natural response of physical anxiety, a shot rang out. Nathan froze: guns weren’t uncommon in this part of the country, and in this neighbourhood nobody would care to hear an old man shouting before such a sound. After what felt like an eternity, Nathan heard a muted thud on the floor below, and footsteps calmly ascending the stairs towards his room.

“Nathan,” she spoke calmly as she stood in his doorframe. Not knowing what to do, Nathan had take a seat in his deskchair, hoping he could communicate some kind of authority. In just a loose t-shirt and basketball shorts on this hot late summer’s night, Nathan didn’t expect to feel his dick stirring at the sight of the intruder. She was statuesque: tall and athletic like a soldier, dressed in a uniform that seemed tailored for a man. Despite that, her toned body was very much visible beneath the clothes, her tight abs and small breasts wrapped tight in the uniform shirt.

“I am called T-X. You may not believe me, but you must: I have been sent from the future for you. Not long from now, a cataclysmic event will bring about what you will call Judgement Day. My mission is to protect you when that happens. I have been assigned as your guide through this time, and your personal relief for all matters - psychological and physical.” Despite her robotic demeanour, the woman appeared to pause ever so briefly on that last word, even blushing slightly in a way Nathan thought was very feminine. At this stage in his life, Nathan’s thoughts were so apocalyptic that this turn of events didn’t seem so far-fetched. He wondered the exact lengths to which this so-called protector would go to prove this story.

“If… if what you say is true, I want you to prove it.” The woman stood resolute at his suggestion. “Grow your breasts, fill that manly shirt of yours. And your ass too! I don’t want to go into the apocalypse with some flat-chested bitch.” Nathan smirked a little at his own forthrightness, but he was surprised to see no hesitation. Without saying a word, the woman in front of him expanded her chest. Her breasts grew from a C cup to E, his cock rising to see the buttons on her shirt strain and pop as it became clear that she was not wearing a bra. Turning around, she bent over slightly as her plain ass came to fill up the trousers, becoming tighter and more athletic as though she had suddenly completed ten thousand squats. Her womanly cheeks now strained against the material of her legwear as she stood back up to face her ward.

Nathan had slipped his shorts around his ankles, and stroked his cock at full mast. He did so slowly, agonisingly hard at the sight of the now full-bodied woman in front of him. Her top three buttons had popped open to reveal her big bimbo tits, as soft and supple as a fertile mother without any sag. He blushed as he sped up his dry thrusts into his sweaty palms, panting awkwardly to find himself  
engaged in such a degenerate act in front of a woman he didn’t even know. He didn’t know what she would think of this, but he didn’t care. He needed to get off - he had been pent up for days without cumming, his most recent girlfriend never having gone all the way before breaking up with him. But now he had someone that professed she would do anything for him.

“It is my directive to attend all your physical needs,” she spoke warmly, sinking to her knees as she approached his seated figure. “Use your mouth,” he breathed harshly, his cock oozing precum from his rabid masturbation.

She did not need any more convincing. In one movement, T-X’s head was around his shaft. She engulfed his cock in her warm hole, completely indistinguishable from the real thing. Her wet tongue lolled around his engorged cockhead, and Nathan shivered to feel her erotic moans as part of the act. Her lips sealed taround his thick shaft, her hand gripping the base of his dick firmly as the other fondled his sensitive balls. Within her willing mouth, his tip was lavished with wet flicks of her skilled tongue. She bobbed her head lightly, her lips running from the middle of his pole to the fleshy helmet with each motion. She worked efficiently, the hand around his cock twisting and lightly pumping to make sure his entire rod was coated in her lubricating saliva as her dexterous fingers simultaneously massaged his heavy balls. To top it all off, he looked down at her face to see her beautiful eyes staring up into his own. In her warm grip, Nathan felt his balls contract to see her big brown eyes looking submissively at his face as it contorted in knots of pleasure. He didn’t know what degree of satisfaction a futuristic robot would get out of sucking his cock, but she did an incredible job servicing him all the same.

His shaft pulsed as her strokes became longer and more deliberate. Now both hands dug firmly into his naked thighs as she deepthroated his 8” cock. “Glurghch, glurghch, glurghch” A squelching noise emanating from inside her mouth each time her lips reached his base, the fat head of his cock smacking the back of her throat as she went faster and faster. Now Nathan ran his fingers through her blonde hair, pressing down on the back of her head to prolong the moist sensations as they surrounded his member. Her technique was incredible: he could force her down on his cock for as long as she wanted and she showed no sign of resistance. He always wanted his own submissive slut, to exert control over a woman for his own sexual gratification. And now he had that. He flexed in his seat, pumping as much of his dick into her mouth as she would take. He grabbed a clump of her hair in a makeshift ponytail as he thrust upward to fuck her face. “Hrshs, hrrssch, hsschs” she hissed wetly out her mouth. He felt her throat relax before tightening again around his shaft, drool spilling out of her mouth and down to his balls as he aggressively humped her face.

Suddenly, he pulled her mouth away. Grabbing her by the hair, Nathan looked at the T-X, whose face remained as composed as ever. “I want my first time to be inside,” he breathed. He was on edge, just about ready to make a mess of her throat when he had the self-control to stop. Now he wanted his reward: he wanted to cum inside a custom-designed pussy of his own.

She obeyed without hesitation. Nathan stood up as she, too, got back to her feet. Turning away from him, she placed her outstretched palms on his desk. “I’m yours to use, master,” she stated, knowing the very words that would push his buttons. 

Nathan pulled off his t-shirt and stepped out of his shorts. Now he stood naked behind her, his hard wet cock pressing intently against her athletic ass. He lightly humped her clothed rear end as he reached around to undo her belt buckle. Once undone, her trousers and dark satin panties fell promptly around her ankles, leaving only her bare behind and smooth pussy. The horny teenager was not satisfied with such a clean fuck: grabbing her hips, he threw her to the ground. She adjusted quietly to her hands and knees, having underestimated his physical strength, before he mounted her on his knees. Her panties and pants were a mess around her ankles and he pressed his hands on her rounded ass cheeks to hold her in place. Wasting no time, Nathan buried his cock inside her pussy, prompting her to throw her head back in surprise. As a T-X model, she was programmed to feel human sensations, and this was the most human of all.

Nathan was relentless: as soon as his cock was buried deep inside her pussy, he pulled all the way back out until his swollen head teased her entrance once more. Then he slammed himself back inside even more roughly. He had endless energy, and his stiff cock was a feeling unlike anything T-X could have prepared herself for: her mouth hung open dumbly in response to the alpha-level pounding he gave her, small whimpers escaping each time he buried his dick to the hilt inside her tight hole. Her strong hands dug into the floorboards as she felt her body approaching orgasm. Nathan didn’t care: this wasn’t about her, only his pleasure. He strong hips slammed against her ass - the same ass she made just for him. Her round cheeks looked so tantalising, he couldn’t help but bring his wide hand down to leave a red slap mark as she railed her mercilessly. She yelped like a bitch in heat to feel him strike her, her toned legs beginning to tremble and weaken as she felt the electricity surging through her body. Nathan, too, was getting close, but he would not let up. “Ungggffh, uunnghshh, haanh, aanh,” the robotic sub panted, her voice shredded from the overwhelming sensations as she felt her body rocked by orgasm. Even as her body became like jelly, her face dipping and pressing against the floorboards, Nathan continued to pound her with animal enthusiasm. His cock was coated in her juices, thick cock stretching her tight walls, his sensitive cockhead reaching deep inside…

With a primal cry, Nathan felt himself unload. After weeks without release, he empty his young spunk inside the slutty pussy of his futuristic visitor. Despite basking in her own first orgasm, T-X was made to cry out once again as she felt his sticky seed coating her walls. She had been made to take care of his every desire, but she had not foreseen that it would involve such domination and pleasure for herself. She felt his thick hog becoming slightly softer as he humped the last of his cum out inside her cunt, before whining at the removal of his warmth. She knew that he was satisfied, and that it was time to go.

Leaving the cum inside her pussy, T-X got to her feet and hitched up her trousers. “Nathan, we need to get you to the Seapoint Air Base. That is where we remain safe during the event.” Nathan, spent, sat naked on his bed as his cock brushed against his smooth thighs. “Okay,” he said. He dressed slowly.

She escorted him in a police car. They had quickly left his room, Nathan feeling like a guilty boy sneaking out with a girl. That had dissipated when he noticed his father - if it were ever fair to have called him that - slumped on the ground. Nathan took a quick look of satisfaction, before hopping outside into the car. They didn’t talk on the way there, save for Nathan provided directions as she massaged his cock through his shorts. Once they had reached their destination, Nathan was advised to wait in the car. When T-X returned, she was wearing the uniform of an Air Force Lieutenant and Nathan’s cock throbbed to see her so dressed up. “Before we head in there,” he paused, “I think we should go with a name less on-the-nose than T-X. How about Tessa?” To that, she smiled at him.

Nobody took notice as Lieutenant Tessa stormed down the spacious, brightly-lit corridors of the base. There was some kind of emergency taking place, and her uniform kept all questions of authority to a minimum before they made it into a control room of sorts. “Take a seat,” she advised. He sat in the large leather chair, spinning around once or twice. Knowing he would survive the apocalypse put Nathan in a pretty great mood. Tessa, posted in front of the large computer screen controls like an obedient soldier, switched on the screen. Nathan watched the missiles flying into the air, his brain overawed to see the cause of humanity’s destruction germinating before his very eyes. Looking at his stoic guide, he had no other thoughts in his head: “Suck my cock,” he ordered.

She was on her knees immediately, his shorts pulled roughly around his ankles as she delivered the sloppy oral service. Since her own first fucking, T-X had become more wanton: she gargled and spat on his cock, gagging every time she forced her head down upon his erect pole. Nathan threw his head back at how quickly his protector had turned into a cock-hungry slut. Her saliva coated his dick, dribbling lewdly down to his balls as she alternated between throatfucking herself and kissing and suckling his balls. When she turned her attention to his heavy sack, his wet dick rested on her pretty face, and Nathan would grab his shaft to lightly cockslap her. Her cheeks sucked inwards as she gobbled on his testicles, before swiftly moving back to ram his cock down her tight neck. Nathan was breathing heavy, his eyes locked on the missiles as they ascended from silos in Parts Unknown, before rocketing down on untold civilisation. As he watched his world come to an end from behind a protective barrier, his whole body felt like it would melt in the mouth of his own private sex slave. She hummed lightly on his cock, heightening the sensitivity of his engorged cock. Without warning, he yelled out to feel his thick seed pumping out in her waiting mouth. She whined nasally, breathing through her nose as his thick ropes of baby batter coated her mouth and seeped down her throat. Feeling his cock lodged in her slimy throat, Nathan wondered just how biologically accurate a T-X model was. 

*****

One year later, Nathan’s cock was still lodged in her throat. Since the end of the world, Nathan and T-X - Tessa to anyone else - had holed up in the resource-filled base. She had serviced him impossibly well, training him as he grew into the alpha leader he was meant to be. As Nathan grew to be the strongest man in the post-apocalypse, his needs had grown too. Many times in a single day, he would take T-X, but she was always there and always willing. He stroked her long blonde hair, admiring her swollen belly as she carried the first of what he knew would be many children. He couldn’t help himself - he had to go all the way, he had to breed his cum-addicted slut. To think back on her devotion to him, how willing she had been to take his cock at the end of the world, it got him hot. His gentle strokes became slightly more laboured as he shot his cum once more into her throat. She nuzzled her nose deep into his pelvis, swallowing each load as it came.

Nathan thought to relax, reclining in his captain’s chair, when suddenly a banging came on the door of the base. He regarded T-X quizzically - of course people must have survived in the wasteland, but they had not been visited by any up to this point. Readying their weaponry, the couple got up to open the door.

Standing before Nathan, as he stood confused in the doorway, were five military-looking women. They were all beautiful, all busty, and they all made Nathan’s cock hard. They stood in a tight formation, their leader at the front. “Nathan, I presume?” He nodded in response to the blonde-haired woman as she set her emerald eyes upon him.

“My name is Major Olivia Hart. Age 40, G cup. Put quite simply: the world is in the toilet. We’ve survived the last year by linking up as a crew. And then we heard that there was a little boy - or maybe not little - and his girlfriend living the high life in some vault.” She rolled her eyes at the suggestion that Nathan could be living in luxury. “So our suggestion is this: we want to get in on your high-living action. And we do mean action. We’re willing to do anything to get in on this.” She undid her shirt to reveal a rich purple lace bra encasing her voluptuous tits. This is my crew,” she beckoned to her companions, as they began to undo their uniforms:

“Captain Hannah Burns: age 45,” the dark-skinned beauty growled, “F cup.” She spat out that last detail, taking an aggressive stance as she revealed her modest grey sports bra over her large breasts.

“Lieutenant Sydney Jones: age 23!” The young redhead chirped, her fiery energy evident even in her red eyes. “E cup,” she purred, making an erotic display of her mint-green bra.

“Gunnery Sergeant Selesia,” sighed the next girl, as tanned as the lieutenant before her. “Age 26,” she sighed, perhaps embarrassed to be subordinate to a younger woman. “Bra size double D.” She threw her head back in exasperation, her natural brown hair moving prettily through the air as her green eyes stared blankly upwards, disassociating herself as she revealed her hot pink bra.

“Last, but not least,” Major Hart spoke sternly, forcing the last of the girls to speak up. Nathan was utterly amused by the scene before him. 

“Petty Officer… Ophelia Tiernan,” the punk-rock looking girl spoke softly. Despite her blue hair, Nathan saw a sense of reluctance, submission in her hazel eyes. Barely more than a whisper, she added: “Age 19, D cups.” Gingerly, she unbuttoned her shirt to reveal an aqua blue modest bra.

“And there you have it,” Major Hart beamed. Nathan did not know what to think, but he knew that he had a more powerful ally on his side than anything these girls could must. Inside his own uniform trousers procured in the last year, he felt his cock twitch at the sight of five girls all out on their own. “Well, girls, I guess I have no choice but to invite you in.”


End file.
